The Tale of the Dying Rose
by Jetta Knex
Summary: The Midnight Society gather themselves one more time. This time, David tells the tale and it will surely be onehell of a nightime story.
1. Prologue

**THE TALE OF THE DYING ROSE**

As each member of the Midnight Society gather around the campfire. The night started to get its hulking feeling of wonder and amazement. The pitch black sky was perfect for a heartless mood and he was bound to make good use of that.

It was David's time to _tell the tale _and he contentedly sat down, waiting for the last ones of the group to arrive.

As Kristen and Betty Ann arrive…finally settling down. David took the birch bark powder from the sack to his clammy hands and sentenced: "Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society, I call this story…"

The fire rumbled viciously, lifting upon the eerie request. Shadows ran across the faces of the gang, as David's lips slowly moved: "…The Tale…of the Dying Flower."

_And thus, the story began… _

_Windworth, Florida was a normal, grey, little place. Stuff between two main roads. It was a miracle if a neighbor could manage to maintain itself and history private. Gossip flew like a fly in this little niche of hell._

Jessica was a peculiar girl.

She didn't have a lot of money, nor a big house, unlike her companion Linda. Who lived in a three floor house. She got by with what she could and maintained a hopeful mind for what the future might bring.

Her hair was pitch black and had stony white skin. She preffered to dress in casual clothes. Though her appearance might suggest her as a Goth or a satanic worshipper. She was not fond of the stereo typical judgment. So even though she liked the Heavy Metal rifts and how the dark colors matched perfectly with her skin. She didn't make a big fuss about it.

_It was fall and school was slowly movingly about. The middle of the semester and how Jessica prayed for Christmas Vacation to disembark. _

She studied the senior year in the only high-school Windworth had, Seleit. And just now, was moving about to the cafeteria. Finally lunch hour had arrived…!

_Moving between the hungry teenagers, the hormonal pre-teens and the always seeing professors. She made a quick get-a-way to the little corner of the cafeteria. Were Maria, an older woman in her late 70's sold snacks and all the imaginable tasty junk food possible._

_--"What'll ya have today, sweetie?"—asked, as regular, the old woman. _

_--"Umm, one chocolate chip cookie and a sandwich, please."—Jessica said politely, she was always fond of her cheerful mood, even if fifteen juniors were surrounding her at once. The old lady always smiled and patiently took their requests._

_Maria opened one of the many trays that surrounded her and slowly gave Jessica a wrapped up round looking thing. She supposed was her food._

_---"Two dollars, dearie."---said the old lady. Not looking at Jessica in the eyes. She always did that. Isabella didn't want to push her luck trying to force the lady into looking at her directly. But, it was weird that she did in fact, evade her._

_She paid Maria her two dollars and silently walked away. Toward the schools backyard.  
_

_Sitting on one of many benches she chewed her sandwich and cookie quietly. Watching the other school members walk past her, arguing, laughing, and even kissing. It was a normal and VERY boring day._

_--Ah, I see that you think the same as me…---a voice said behind her back._

_Jessica turn backwards to greet a tall, glass eyed boy. Staring down at her, with his share of Maria's Miracle Food._

_---Elliot, so you came.---greeted mockingly the girl.---And all this time I thought you weren't going to arrive.---she said cooly. Yeah, she was mad._

_The black haired goof-ball sheepishly smiled behind his glasses. ---"I'm sorry, Jess. I just thought that…I was catching some kind of pneumonia. With the change of weather and all!"---_

_---Hah! ---she cried. Swallowing the last remains of her chocolate cookie---You just didn't want to come on the last day before All Hollow's Vacation. ---she sentenced. Wrapping into a little ball the remaining papers of what was before her meal._

_Elliot looked at her grimly and then rolled his eyes.—"True, I still think they should give us the whole week if there going to gives us two fricking days of school. Why not give it all free, for once! ---_

_Jessica smiled and got up. Putting a comforting hand on her friends back. ---"Sentiments exactly, Ely. But that doesn't mean you should leave me alone…or at least warn me when you're about TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" ---she shouted faking angriness._

_Elliot covered himself with the half bitten apple.---"Sorry! Sorry!! Sheesh, I called your cell last night, but it was turned off." ---_

_Jessica looked at him in wonder---At what hour did you call? ---she asked. At the same time, she instinctively checked her back pocket for the well hidden phone. Yes, it was still there._

_Ely smiled a little, as he drank the one juice he brought with himself everyday. Claiming it to be the best juice ever, even before Sunny Delight. ---After Midnight. ---he commented. Bracing himself for another screamed._

_Instead he heard nothing. Not a single word. _

_But saw Jessica voluptuous back walking away from him.---"Jessica,, hey, wait!"—he screamed. But she was already making her way through the school hall._

_Who did he really think he was?! Calling at that time of day! Jessica thought as she passed furiously through the cafeteria. Sure, Elliot was his best friend, but even animals knew when it was the right time to communicate and when it was just inconsiderate. She wasn't going to stay quiet about this, she needed to talk to him about it…just…_

_Jessica gave a piercing yell. As something grabbed her by the shirt and pull her toward the wall. The strength was incredible_

_Maria's trembling hands held her tight as her head was shot down from her sight.  
---"Don't listen to them."---she huskily said._

_---"What? What are you talking about…? Please, let go of me!"---Jessic a echoed scared._

_---"Don't listen to a word they said!"---_

_---"Please…"---_

_---"Don't let them in…don't befriend the…don't care for the…"---_

---"Maria…you're…hurting me…!"---

_----"No, don't…"----_

_And as Jessica was starting to feel drowsy…_

**_---MARIA!!---_**

_A powerful shout echoed thru the room. The old lady released the girl._

……………

Hope you liked it. :)

If you want to read the next chapter, please leave a review. It's my way of knowing that you're interested in the story…and it gives me energy to keep writing.


	2. The Lost Attendant

The Lost Attendant

The grand and respectful face of Principal Duman stared down and the two from the doorway. 

He was a tall, dark skinned man. That inspired what the school didn't have: nobility. Strict in his demands and onward on improving the school. He was one of the people in Windworth Jessica admired. 

_---"…Maria!"---_He shouted in a way Jessica had never heard him before. _---"Let go of that student this instant!"---  
_

Jessica looked at the old lady. She was griping her throat with brutal force moving her trembling body to the cafeteria floor.

Maria's sadistic sneer was obvious enough. The teenager thought that this was it for her. Damn, she didn't even get to graduate before her death. That was a real loss of her time. 

---"Principal Duman…"---started the old lady. Appearing ashamed and dangerous at the same time. Caressing Jessica's neck. It looked like she was about to bluster any instant. _---"…I was just…"---  
_

_---"I said let her go!"---_the man took one step closer. Looking worriedly about the outcome of every stride he took. 

_---"Jessica!"---_echoed a voice from behind Duman. 

Elliot was standing only by a miracle. He looked shocked and scared. So scared, Jessica thought they might need to help him first. She gave him a calming look, but to no avail. Eli still looked as if he just swallowed a thousand pop-corns in one sitting.

_---"Keep out of this, Mister Wood…"---_demanded the Principal. Pushing the boy back. Worrying that even the smallest movement would cause the lady to turn at

At all this Jessica thought she was in some sort of surreal rescue mission. For God's sake she was an old lady. Two men could easily take her. Heck, even she could push her down. Though, something told her to not try it. She was cautious and very afraid.

-_--"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!"---_Cried Maria. ---"_She…she…can't! She…the one!"_---

_---"Mrs., Gloria…I will tell you one last time. Release that girl or I will throw you out myself."---_The Principal looked straight at the eyes of the mad lady. _---"Have I made myself clear?"_---he stated loosing his breath.

Elliot contemplated the two ladies. He was utterly worried and looked paler than usual.

Suddenly, the old lady calmly smiled. Then looked indecently at the girl_ ---"Why…yes…of course, Sir."---_and as if, the demon that controlled her immediately evaporated, she slowly released the dark haired girl from her hands.

-_--"Ack…ack!"--_-Jessica's coughing sounds of oxygen moving freely against her throat was heard for several second's. She clutched instinctively at her neck and started rubbing it.

The old lady stood up from the floor and walked away toward the tables.

_---"Jess_!"—shouted Elliot, pushing unknowingly pass the Principal and rushing to the girls side.

_---"Eli…I'm...all right…!"---_murmured the girl between the coughs.

She never felted this way before. As if, she was about to die. About to end the chapter and erase the memory of the silent girl people knew. As if, she was going to rest eternally in a closed up wooden box. She was shocked…and then shy tears started to roll from her eyes.

She clutched Elliot's shirt and started to cry.

The boy hugged her in a protective embraced. ---"_No…hush now, its okay. Jess, it's all right._"---he murmured. Hoping that would ease her fright. _---"It's okay…it's over. It's over, Jess"---_

And minutes might be days. But they didn't saw Principal Duman or what he did to the cafeteria lady. They just remember seeing him standing there. At there side, looking down at the two. Asking Elliot to return to class. Telling Jessica to wash her face and to not worry. Promising he would deal with all that.

They did as he told them. Standing against Elliot's chest Jessica made it to the girls' bathroom. Where she bid her friend goodbye.

_---"Class it's almost over, Jess…"---_commented the boy. Looking ashamed and mortified_.---"You can stay here if you want. I'll get your books and homework_."---he said, smiling wretchedly. He removed his glasses and cleaned them with his fingers. They looked to be misty in some sort.

Jessica nodded and closed the door behind them.

She stood there in front of the bathroom mirror. Her face swollen red and her neck…she didn't even want to look at it. She felt dirty and humiliated. She hadn't cried before in school. 

Only in front of Elliot several years back, but they were old friends.

What the hell did Maria want?! Why did she do all that?! Jessica wondered, hysterically splashing herself with cold water. She didn't treat that old lady in any cruel way and yet…!

Damn it, damn it all. She closed the faucet and remained starring down at it for a long period of time. The whole bathroom was freezing and her face was getting all puffy. Maria's expression still lingering in her memory.

Suddenly she threw up at this realization. Griping her hair to evade staying it. She vomited once more. Oh, hell, she felt terrible. Ashamed, dirty, stinking…no one in the world felt as horrible as she did. That was for sure.

………………

Days passed and even though Ely's warm-full hand and friendly assists' was for the good of Jessica. She kept having lousy nightmares about that wretched lady, a young child's' laugh and a rose. A rose in a small container.

It could be consider a child's nightmare, if they could take Maria's half aside.

The old lady had "supposedly" renounced work and though many students unknowing of the incident whined and groaned. They all got used to eating healthy, stinking, and disgusting nutritional-cafeteria-food.

Principal Duman talked with the girl's parents and assured the worried mother and the over-protective father their daughter would be safe from dangers' harm. Jessica could still feel been watched.

_---"It's all in your mind, Jessica"---_said Elliot, smothering himself with a loaf of crackers and peanut butter. Strange, Jessica remembered him saying one day that he hated the taste. But it looked now that he enjoyed it or rather forced himself to.

----"_Maybe your right…but still_"---Jessica swallowed and apple---"I feel somebody watching me…"---she munched the apple. Then thought things through. Days and nights she gave thought to the incident. It was not normal. Not right._ ---"And there is that strange warning she gave me…"----_

The boy left the crackers aside---"_What strange warning?"-_---

That instant Jessica felt a twinge in her stomach. Nausea, once again. She horribly swallowed and digested the last of her meal.

----"_Jess?_"----Elliot looked at her worriedly. It became a habit of his.

_---"I'm okay…"---_she swallowed once more and continued with the comment. If something was trying to evade her from saying it, it wasn't going to succeed. She had became very superstitious after that_.---"Elliot…I think something's wrong with me."---  
_

And the boys face trembled with fear. 

………………………

Hope you like it!

If you do and I see your comments then I will post the next chapter. I would like to warn you guys that I will come back on Sunday. Visiting a relatives house this day and Saturday…but I'll return hopefully on Sunday.

Until then…  
My "_Hello's_!"


	3. A Crack in the Window

A Crack in the Window

After acknowledging that something was indeed wrong with her. Jessica didn't really feel much better. Of course, she felt like a weirdo all her life. But now she felt it even more, and it was more obvious---by the look on Elliot's face---she was.

---"Don't say that, Jessica."---said the boy one rainy day. They were up in a tree house; Jessica's dad had built for them when the girl was just 12 years old. ---"Maria has always been that way to kids, haven't you noticed?"---

The raven haired girl looked disbelievingly at him---"Are you crazy?"---She almost screamed---"Maria has always been a good, caring lady."----she tapped at the tree house's wooden floor.

Elliot almost cried in laughter. ---"We're has your head been, girl?"---He excused himself after seeing Jessica's look---"but it's true you know…Maria didn't always behaved caring and sweet with the children…"---he removed his glasses caressing his eyes.---"Nor with the children's parents when they were the once eating at Windsworth."---

The soft puffy raindrops prickle teasingly at Jessica's skin. She moved her hand inside and gave a soft cough. She was coughing ever since the incident.

---"Careful…"---Elliot stated. Watching seriously at Jessica's' wet hand.

---"It's nothing"---

---"You don't want to get pneumonia"---

---"Elliot!"----she screamed angrily. Throwing water at him. She then moved into a comfortable pose, resting her back in the almost too big, too small, house.---"Now, you were telling me, even our parent's didn't like her?"----

---"No"---he said mad, for her lack of listening. Maybe purposely---"I'm saying Maria hated our parents."---

---"But why?"---asked Jessica as she saw Elliot playing with his hair. ---"What reason would she have for hating kids?"----

---"Any reason, No reason…most old people just hate them and period."---He sat up. ---"…I don't know why you're cracking you head in this so much"----

---"Because I can't get by…the old lady been so nice to me in the start, then, almost killing me, in the end, and now, you saying that she treated bad and hated every kid in the school…"---

---"I didn't say that…!"---

---"…And our parent's as well."----

Elliot looked expectantly at her.

And it didn't took Jessica too long to sentence it---"Then…as much as I hate this…I think we should go see her about it"---

The look in Elliot's eyes was all but calm. He effortlessly tried to laugh with sarcasm. His jaws stayed dropped for many seconds and his blink expression seem but a little funny to Jessica.

---"Have you lost your mind?"---

---"It happens"---she laugh.---"Oh, come on…!"---

----"Come on, nothing, Jess"---scolded the senior. His look worried and uncomfortable.---"The old hag tried to kill and you're thinking about paying her a visit!"---Elliot crossed his arms. Exhaling furiously.

Jessica looked worriedly at her companion.---"Don't you want to find out what she meant?"---she asked a little hurt in her tone.

---"I do, but not in that…"----

---"Aren't you worried about me?"----

---"I am, Jess! But…"----

---"Then this is the only way I can talk to her and find out what's wrong…!"---she hesitated---"Without making her nervous…I'm sure she acted that way, because Principal Duman was there."----

---"I don't trust her"----snarled Elliot. He looked mad and very furious. His-head-about-to-explode like. But he didn't say he would leave Jessica at hell's door. No, undoubtedly he will follow Jessica even into hell's deep.

The glass-eyed boy stood up. ---"When are you planning to go?"---he asked blankly. He lended a hand to his friend---"I'll take you to her…I know where she lives."—Elliot said evading the surprised look in Jessica's face.

----"Uhh…well, tomorrow, after class?"---she said. Planning the hour and date from scratch.

----"All right, we'll walk there."---the young man started to climb out of the house. The serious look on his face didn't fade at all.

Jessica seem a bit off, and a little surprised at Elliot's response and mood. But she didn't try to ask him what was wrong. She felt different. Something that for the first time, she felt with Elliot. She was scared.

Afraid of what he might say, afraid of his tone…and most of all, afraid of his reaction.

She decided. If she was going to ask him something it will be when his mood had changed, and he was acting as his usual goofy self. Not the serious Elliot face. The one he made in very little moments. Not know.

They got down the old tree-house and started off to their own homes. Elliot staying back waiting for Jessica to keep up.

The girl liked that Elliot was a caring, good-natured boy, but she didn't like does sudden mood changes. As, he didn't like Jess upright and straight decisions. They were even.

The walk continued to be a very uncomfortable one. With none of them saying a word. Elliot was lost in his own world and Jessica stranded in a reality very much alone. She knew that she might have acted on impulse, but now and then, who didn't? She had passed through enough things to be jumpy.

But, something was off. She noticed as Elliot's back fell down and he warned her from upfront to be careful with the branches.

Elliot…was been more than moody. 

Something was up…

…………… 

Yeah, I know… a little short and a little late. U

Sorry about that.

I've been given a lot of material and assignment's this past days and well…writing was just left standing-by for a little while.

But, hopefully it will continue straight ahead for now.

Sincerely,  
The Knex


	4. The House of Folly

**The House of Folly**

They continued walking, and by they time Jessica got home and said goodbye to Elliot, nightfall arose.

She went immediately to the bathroom and undressed. Hoping that Elliot's predictions failed this time. He always knew about that odd stuff. Sickness and how would it be most likely to get sickened. Sometimes he worried Jess. More than he knew.

Jessica passed the soap trough-out her whole body. Not conscience about it at all. She just thought about him. About Elliot, and his soft words, his wary smile and those mysterious eyes.

Instinctively she felt a trembled coursing through her veins and decided that daydreaming or, in this case, nightdreaming was enough. She got out of the shower and dripping wet shielded herself with a towel.

After that glowing spasm she checked her face in the mirror, only to find her neck swollen and red. Obviously, Maria's inevitable curse was still in her delicate system. She cursed and dressed her body.

…

That night she couldn't sleep at all. Nightmares about Maria, Elliot, and herself were in her every thought and her conscious and subconscious self.

Truly, one of the most dreadful dreams she had witnessed was that of a resembling reality.

She was in the cafeteria room, already, been constricted by Maria's hands and suddenly Elliot appearing over the old lady's shoulder. She screamed at him for help. But, he didn't answer he just stood there looking, analyzing her in every way. As if she was a laboratory mouse reacting to some freakish exam.

At that morning, after not been able to sleep at all, Jessica wished she could just fake sickness and stay home. She looked around her tiny room. Seeing its dark color's as a heavenly welcome, her big hand-me-down stereo calling for some strong soothing rifts…she cursed at the thought that it was already morning.

Showering and getting dress were oblivious to her mind. She didn't remembered going to the bathroom, thus she was already dressed and smelling like soap. She liked the baby smell in her body.

Though all her internal whining and cursing were effective in her mind, she couldn't really try to convince her parents that she was sick. So defeated and in a bad mood since the night after, she picked up her grimy backpack and headed for school.

…

Normal, boring, and dull were the best ways to describe the school day.

Every time Jessica checked her clock it said that it was the same hour, with the same damn minute, and just a second more than before.

Recess came finally and Jessica was able to breathe, enjoy a little bit of her home-made sandwich, and wait if Elliot decided to join her. Surprisingly he was already walking trough the halls to her.

He walked staring at the odd apple he, one again, brought to school and sited down still staring at the red thing.

---"_Hello."---_he said to Jessica caught in the moment of removing the aluminum foil on the apple.

---"_Umm, hi."---_responded Jessica. Sending worriedly glances at him.---"Need some help?"---

_---"Uh, no."---_responded the boy with black haired. Concentrated in his duty_. ---"Just need to remove this…one…ah…done!"---_he wrapped the aluminum foil in his hands and took a strong bite out of the apple. He looked up at Jessica_.---"So…you're still up on that visiting-Maria thing?"---_ He said looking preoccupied.

_---"Yes."---_Jessica responded securely. _---"I am…we…are going to see her…right?"---_she asked uncertainty and scare that Elliot would bail on her.

Elliot sighed_---"Yes, I am going to take you to see her."---_he responded in his special accent. It was like a mix between old English and a little Spanish. Jessica always founded his accent proper and smooth. Like an entrancing tone.

---"_Thank you"---_she breathed relieved.

_---"No problem."---_responded Elliot. Taking another bite of the apple and pointing at her. _---"But you must know…I see anything fishy and we're out of there in a heartbeat."---_he warned serious.

Jessica laughed.

_---"I'm serious."---_growled Elliot.

_---"Oh, I know, I know!"---_Laughed the girl._---"It's just…so funny..you make it sound like it was a Mission Impossible thing."---_

_---"Well, it is…sort of."---_commented Elliot serious. Looking out and entranced.

Jessica stared at him. ---"_Elly,…what?_"---

_---"Nothing."---_responded the boy and stood up.

Immediately the school bell rang.

Jessica stared at him in awed, and he, as if instinctively sensing her, stopped.

_---"I had a dream!"---_commented Jessica, walking toward him.

_---"So said a great man not to long ago."---_murmured Elliot serious.

---"_You were with Maria, staring at me in an awful way, she was holding me…pressing fearlessly at my throat, and then, blood started dripping out…"---_

_---"Dreams are dreams, Jessica; they are no more real than a dragon sketch!"---_snapped gravely the young man.

Jessica stared up at him spooked_. ---"Elliot, what is wrong with you_?"---sheasked mortified. Taking a hand up to his shoulder.

Elliot retreated the cared for shoulder_. ---"Nothing!"---_he answered almost screaming. Receiving confused signals of the students around him. He lowered his face, ashamed.---  
_"Nothing, Jess…nothing."---_

Jessica circled around him and stared up at his worried face. _---"Tell the truth."—_she told him, serious.

He lifted his dark eyes staring back at her. _---"You can't handle it."---_he half mocked, half frankly told.

For a last time, Jessica put her arm over his shoulder, he surprisingly let her. _---"Try me."---_she said scornfully.

Elliot lifted his gaze to find they were the only ones in the school camp_. ---"Later."—_he promised, staring at her. ---"_Best get ourselves to the English room."---_

Jessica stayed doubtable. _---Later, promise?"---_she double checked.

_---"Later."---_repeated Elliot. Both starting to walk toward the hall.

_---"Pinky promise!"---_she said shamefully laughing at her words.

Elliot laughed_.—"Yes."---_he told her, taking the tiny finger and wrapping it against his_.---"I promise, I pinky promise."---_

_---"Good."---_She responded walking side by side to the next and last class._---"God, I can't wait to get out from here."---_she said horrified at the other waiting period.

Elliot laughed. _---"Just wait 'till you're out of here for sure, you'll want to come right in, again."---_

The dark haired girl stared puzzled at him for a couple of seconds. Then continued walking as if nothing he said had ever happened.

…

Finally, school ended and Jessica left the English room noticing that Elliot was still sitting in the chair behind her. She started to walk through the front hallway. Expecting to see if he was near her or back. But she saw nothing.

She started to feel weird about him again and couldn't help shielding up when he spoke. Even then at the school camp she felt as if he was risky. But he was her friend damn it! She shook the evil thought and promised herself she wouldn't think such nonsense about him.

But…what about that dream?

Nonsense!

…What if maybe in some weird way…

Shut up! Stop Thinking That!

..he was…involved.

No!

---"_Good afternoon, Jess."—_answered a voice quietly. Elliot was staring up at her in the near column.

_---"Huh, oh, hi Elliot!"---_she responded shocked.

_---"You look a little shook up."---_he commented. Recognizing the girl's trembled response.

_---"Yea…yeah, English does that to me."---_she lied. Making sure she had her backpack on. She started walking to the left and stared back at him, stopping. _---"Aren't you coming?"---_

Elliot sighed. --_-"I did hope that you were going to re-think about this_."---He suggested. _---"Guess your minds made up, right?"---_he walked toward her. Gliding his backpack to one side and removing Jessica's to his other side.

---"_You guessed right."---_Jessica answered smug. Trying to release the surprised and fear hidden beneath_. ---"You promised you were going to take me."---_

_---"And I will keep my word."---_confessed sadly the old-boy. He sighed once more, before taking a different route, near the woods. _---"Come along then."---_

Jessica swiftly and curiously followed behind him.

The trees were hollowed above them and the bushes were thick as needles. The sound of Elliot's snickers and Jessica's heavy breathing was the only things that surpassed the hushing of the plants.

_---"Jess…are you alright?"---_considered Elliot, stopping and looking worriedly at her.

_---"Yes…it's just…"---_she breathed deeply once more. _---"Asthma…a little, it's nothing, Ely."_---

Elliot stopped certainty in his tracks and his own silent breathing. _---"Then we must go."---_he pronounced gravely.

_---"What? No. I'm alright, Ely."----_ commented quickly the girl_. ---"You know…I get these little attacks…once in a while, it's nothing. I'm okay."-_--

_---"This is no game, Jessica!"---_Responded Elliot infuriated. _---"We are talking about you health I will hear no excuse!"---_He started to her and took her hand. _---"We must go back and treat you."---_

_---No! Stop talking like I was an animal or a bleeding sheep!"---_

_---Jessica!"---_he screamed mad.

_---"Elliot, you promised!"---_

_---"I will take you to her after you get well!"---_

She breathed heavily once again. ---"_No! I want to see her now! I want to now the reason…! I…!"---_her knees gave and she fell.

_---"Jessica!"---_Screamed Elliot grabbing hold of her waist. _---"Insolent child…"---_he cursed.

Jessica breathed struggling once more.

Elliot kneeled beside her, close to her face. _---You are not well."---_He murmured.-_--"It is best if we go and come back later."---_He assured her_. ---"We will come back, Jess. I promise."-_--

_---"That's…what you said…earlier."---_responded seriously and with a weak tone the pale girl.

_---"And I will keep my promise!"---_he gently pushed Jessica's weight to his. Sparing her from the ground he lifted her in his arms and almost fell in the instant. _---"Look, I'll take you home and after you rest, we'll come back here."--_-he started to walk with her in his arms.

And as Jessica's eyes began to shut, she swore that she saw the odd and small shape of an old lady in front of them. Just like Maria.

_---"Elliot…"---_she whistled_.---"Look…"---_

And darkness within her arose.

……

My apologies.

Weekly exams have prevented me from posting this chapter earlier. Let's just say Calculus wants me dead and Physics hopes that I die soon. But, on and on, I have succeeded!

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've implemented a little more feeling and descriptive tastes. So, let's see how it goes and it's received.

Oh! And I wanted to thank Ghotwritter for the review. Seeing that I spelled the name wrong. ( U Sorry about that. To many stuff cram in my brain that day.)

My "hellos"!  
Jetta Knex.


End file.
